prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Dollhouse
Welcome to the Dollhouse is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars and the 120th episode of the show overall. The episode marks the fifth season finale and aired on March 24, 2015. Synopsis Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria are in the back of a van being transported to a different prison to separate them from Alison. The girls have been arrested as accessories to Mona’s “murder.” Hanna tells the girls about a lady in the laundry room who gives people information if they do her work for her. The lady informed Hanna that apparently, the warden received an anonymous tip that the five girls were planning something big and so they are being separated from Alison. Hanna tells the girls that once they reach the prison, they are probably going to be split up too. Hanna gives them a rundown on how to survive behind bars and warns them that everyone will treat them like criminals, even though they are innocent and it’s hard not to give up hope. They vow that even if they are separated, they will always be together. Suddenly, the van crashes. A hooded figure opens the door to the van and shoots a smoky gas, causing the girls to faint. The next morning, Toby pays Spencer’s parents a visit and breaks the news to them that Spencer and the other girls are missing. He informs them that the officers escorting the girls were injected with flunitrazepam, the date rape drug, and woke up with no memory of the incident. Veronica thinks that this abduction has Mona written all over it and isn’t sure that Mona is dead. But Peter thinks that Alison is behind this. Toby tells them that although Alison is a “master-manipulator”, she doesn’t have access to resources to pull of the abduction. Toby informs Spencer’s parents that no one knows the liars were kidnapped, not even the other parents, since Tanner doesn’t want the press getting wind of what happened. He also tells them that Tanner believes the girls escaped. Toby gets called on duty and leaves. Meanwhile, the girls each wake up in rooms which are exact replicas of their bedrooms, but they are locked inside. In Hanna’s room, she begins panicking. Emily notices that there is a camera set up in her room. Aria opens the door to her room but the doorway is blocked by a concrete wall. Spencer breaks a window in her room but realized that the window is blocked by concrete too. A woman’s voice comes over the loudspeaker, telling them to exit their rooms and follow the lighted pathway. The door to Spencer’s room slides open. The girls step out in to the hallway and find each other. They realize that they are trapped in A’s “dollhouse.” They follow the lights in the hallway to a room that is a replica of Alison’s living room. Someone with blonde hair, wearing an Ali Mask and Alison’s yellow top is playing the piano. The person at the piano removes the mask and is revealed to be Mona who is very much alive. The liars are shocked and an emotional Hanna utters “Mona”. But Mona scoffs, and says she’s Alison. Meanwhile, Toby, Caleb and Ezra have teamed up and are trying to find the girls. Caleb hacks into Rosewood PD’s system and finds the location where ‘A’ hacked the van’s computer system. Since ‘A’ took remote control of the van, ‘A’ must have been hiding nearby. They pull footage from traffic cameras in that area. Mons tells the liars to sit down and have tea with her and continues acting like she is Alison. Hanna calls her Mona again but Mona snaps at her to stop, and reminds her how much she “loathes that bitch.” A bell chimes and Mona leaves the room and the others follow her, obviously confused. Mona leads them into another room and she sits down with a board game. She tells the liars to sit down and play a mystery date game since “four chimes means it’s game time.” The girls sit down at the table. Another bell chimes and Mona retrieves mail from a nearby mailbox. In the mail are prom invites addressed to each of the girls. Emily realizes that they are playing the mystery date game to find out who will be their date to prom. Hanna screams at the cameras that she isn’t playing the stupid game. She tells the camera that 'A' can have the girls as their ‘precious dolls” but if ‘A’ hurts Caleb, Hanna will kill ‘A’. Mona tries to calm Hanna but Hanna snaps at her that Mona isn’t Alison and there are five of them and only one of ‘A’. The girls, except Mona, decide to find a way to escape. Suddenly, a loud siren begins going off and hurts their ears. Mona tells the girls that it will stop only when they get in their rooms. The girls rush to their rooms and the doors slam and lock behind them and the siren turns off. Meanwhile, Caleb retrieves the footage from the traffic camera. As they are watching the footage, the video is replaced by a cartoon. Caleb realizes that ‘A’ found a way to override the cameras. Caleb tells them if he can find the right code, he can write a program to pinpoint the source of the hacker’s signal and that’s all they need to show to Tanner to prove that ‘A’ took control of the van. That night, Hanna is sleeping in her room when Mona barges in and orders Hanna to get up and tells her that they have three minutes. Mona tells the girls that the generator powers down every day at the same time, like clockwork, for three minutes and then the back-up power kicks in. There is no electricity, so the locks on the doors don’t work and ‘A’ can’t see them on the cameras. Mona tells the girls that she has run for 90 seconds in every possible direction. She has found the way out, but there’s an old silo at the end and one has to climb up. There is a ladder there, but it’s about 50 feet to the top and one cannot get to the top before the power turns back on. The other way leads to a big empty room and past that room is a sealed steel door, like that of a vault, at the end of the hall. Mona doesn’t know what’s on the other side of the room since it’s too far back for her to make it back to her room in time. Emily is curious as to what happens if she doesn’t make it back in time and Mona replies that ‘A’ leaves her for days without food or water, blasts the siren “until you’d rather die than listen to it one more second” and on a loop, ‘A’ plays a recording of her loved ones crying at her funeral. Mona wants to know how her mother is dealing with her “death.” Hanna realizes that Mona knows she is not Alison and Mona reveals that ‘A’ is making her pretend to be Alison, and she is goes along with it when ‘A’ is watching. Mona wants ‘A’ to think that ‘A’ beat her, but she believes that she is the one who’s winning. The girls fill Mona in on Alison’s trial and their arrest as accessories to Mona’s murder. Hanna tells Mona that Leona never showed up at Alison’s trial. Their time is almost up and the girls rush back to their rooms before they are locked in again. Veronica and Peter visit Alison in prison. Alison wants to know how Spencer is doing, but Peter tells her to drop the “caring friend act.” Peter is furious that Alison made Spencer lie for her and because of that Spencer is in trouble too but Alison tells him that she was desperate. They demand to know where Spencer is but Alison is shocked. She had no idea that the girls were kidnapped. Peter threatens her that if she lies to them, he will see to it that she doesn’t survive in prison. Alison tells them that she has no idea where Spencer and the others are, but she knows who took them- ‘A’. Peter and Veronica don’t believe her because they think Mona is dead. Alison explains that the ‘A’ game started again when Mona was in Radley, and the new 'A' killed her mother and Mona. Peter is skeptical and asks her why she never went to the police but Alison tells him that there is no proof. Alison swears that she’s telling the truth. Peter wants to know why Alison is fessing up now and Alison simply replies that she has nothing to lose anymore. Meanwhile at the dollhouse, the girls are in bed. ‘A’ is watching them sleep through the cameras in their room. Spencer lays in bed and remembers a set of blocks she saw in the game room earlier. She scrambles the letters around in her head until she realizes that the blocks spell the name “Charles.” She sits up in bed and whispers, “It has a name.” The next morning, Mona wakes up and there is a present for her, addressed to Alison. She opens the box and finds a gas mask inside with a card that says “Because you’re my favorite. -A” Toby is at the police station, showing a report to Tanner that proves that the van transporting the girls was cyber-jacked. Tanner tells him that the analyst for the police came to the same conclusion and hands him their report. Tanner gets on the phone and puts out an APB for Caleb, shocking Toby. Toby doesn’t understand what Caleb has to do with this. Tanner explains the vehicle was indeed cyber-jacked, but she is sure that Caleb was the one who did it and helped the girls escape. In the dollhouse, Spencer tells the girls about “Charles”. The girls are brought to a basement and assigned their duties for organizing the prom. Aria, who is responsible for the music, notices that all the songs available are from about 7 years ago. Spencer realizes that the theme for the prom “A Night at the Opera” is the same as that of Melissa and Ian’s prom 7 years ago. Mona continues to act like Alison and brags that she’ll definitely win prom queen. She asks the girls to help her fill out the ballots and the girls, taking the hint, agree. The girls crowd around Mona and Mona scrawls on a ballot, asking them whether they received gas masks from ‘A’ too but the girls reply that they didn’t. Hanna writes down on another ballot that she’s scared. Toby is back at his apartment along with Ezra and Caleb. Veronica and Peter show up and tell them that they know about ‘A’. Spencer snaps that she can’t decorate for her senior prom with construction paper and tape. Suddenly, Spencer has an epiphany and comes up with a plan to escape. She starts describing to the girls, a way to decorate the room and gives ‘A’ a list of supplies. Mona catches on to Spencer’s plan and adds on to the list of supplies. At Toby’s apartment, Veronica thinks that they should inform the other girls’ parents about their abduction and the guys agree, but they want to have more information before they do so. And they cannot go to the police either since Tanner is dead-set on the girls being guilty. Veronica and Peter want to go to the media, but Caleb thinks that it’s a bad idea. Ezra hands them his research and warns them that their secrets are in there too. The police arrive downstairs to arrest Caleb. Peter tells Toby that he can’t be there when the police come up since he would be harboring a fugitive. Caleb tells the others to keep looking and goes downstairs to surrender himself. Veronica receives a call from Melissa. Meanwhile at The Brew, Andrew has tapped into Veronica’s phone and is listening in on her call with Melissa. Back at the dollhouse, the girls are meeting again during the 3 minutes the electricity is shut off. Mona thinks that ‘A’ gave her the gas mask because Alison is his favorite and Alison’s is the only one ‘A’ wants to keep after the prom. Spencer thinks about running up to the vault, but Mona reiterates that there is not enough time. Mona asks Spencer whether she has ever “built one” and Spencer replies that she has never needed to. Mona explains to the others that if ‘A’ delivers the supplies Spencer asked him to, Spencer plans to use them to build a machine that will shut down the electricity temporarily. The doors will be unlocked and the cameras won’t work and they can make a getaway. Emily is unsure about the plan since ‘A’ will show up as it is his prom. Mona is confident that it will work and reminds her that it is five of them against one of him. The next day, the girls head back down to the basement and the supplies that Spencer asked for are waiting for her. The girls hatch a plan to distract ‘A’. Spencer pretends to be elated while Emily acts annoyed that Spencer is so happy. Emily simply sits down on the floor and tells the others that she is taking a stand against ‘A’ and not helping with the prom. Spencer tells her to “stop being such a bitch” but Emily tells her to stop making things so easy for ‘A’ by giving up. Spencer kicks Emily and calls her out on being a quitter, “You quit the swim team. You quit Paige. You even quit Maya.” This angers Emily who lunges at Spencer. As the girls fight to keep ‘A’ distracted, Mona sneaks out a box of supplies. Caleb is at the police station with both of the Hastings as his lawyers. Caleb insists that he has no idea where Hanna and the others are, because if he knew, he would be with Hanna now. But Tanner is convinced that Caleb is hiding something from her. Caleb admits that he does know more than he is letting on and admits to hacking the PD’s computer system. Veronica twists his words and tells Tanner that Caleb means that if he could get into their system, he could find the van. They manage to convince Tanner to give Caleb access to the Rosewood PD’s computer system to locate the van. He gets a possible location on the missing van, and Tanner radios out for the police. Meanwhile, the girls finish decorating the basement and head back to their rooms where ‘A’ has left dresses for them. It’s time for the liars’ prom. They put on the dresses that ‘A’ gave them and head down to the basement, which is full of mannequins to make it seem like a real prom. Music begins playing and the girls get down on the dance floor. What they don’t realize is that one of the mannequins is ‘A’. Suddenly the music stops and over the loudspeaker, a voice tells them to welcome their prom queen, Alison DiLaurentis. Mona makes her way down the stairs in her Alison mask. Spencer calls out for Charles and tells him that he should be crowned the prom king. He begins to walk towards them and they put their plan into motion. Aria triggers the machine that Spencer built and the bulbs begin sparking and the electricity turns off. The girls make a run for it. Meanwhile, Tanner and the cops find the van but it is empty. She orders them to spread out and search the property. Veronica and Peter recognize where they are – it’s the old Campbell farm, where they used to bring the girls for apple-picking. Toby and Tanner find a door leading to the basement and find that the basement is filled with computers. Toby realizes that they just found A’s lair. Tanner turns on the monitors and the video of Hanna screaming at camera appears. Tanner realizes that the girls are indeed being held hostage and Mona is alive. Meanwhile, Spencer separates from the others and finds the vault. There are mannequins and other keepsakes in the room. Spencer turns on the projector and a video with plays. It is a video of Jessica holding a baby girl at the Campbell farm. There are two little blond boys with her and she tells them to kiss their little sister. As Spencer is watching the video, "Charles" sneaks up behind her and Spencer comes face to face with him. But Mona enters the room looking for Spencer, and when Spencer turns back, he is gone. The girls finally make it outside, but realize that they are still fenced in and the fence is now electric as the electricity comes back on and they can’t get off from the property. As we zoom out, we see that the dollhouse is in the middle of nowhere. Notes *A hijacks the van that The Liars are in while being transported to prison and kidnaps them. When they wake up, they are in their own look-a-like bedroom, and later discovers that they're in a life-sized dollhouse. *Mona is alive and has been in the Dollhouse since her "death". *Mona is being forced by A to pretend she is Alison. *Alison tells Veronica and Peter about A. *Toby, Ezra, and Caleb team up to find the Liars. *Caleb finds the van that the Liars were kidnapped in. *A makes the Liars recreate the Rosewood High School Prom that Melissa and Ian attended. *When Spencer went to A's vault, she watches a footage of Mrs. DiLaurentis with the two toddler boys in a farm called the Campbell Farm where the girls used to go apple-picking. *A is revealed to be Charles DiLaurentis, who is presumably Alison and Jason's brother and the third DiLaurentis child. *Tanner finds out that Mona is alive, meaning that Alison is no longer guilty of anything. *The Liars switches the electricity off temporarily in order to escape from the dollhouse. The girls are unable to escape since they are fenced in and the electricity comes back on and the fence becomes electric.. Title and Background *"Welcome to the Dollhouse" is a 1995 American independent coming of age film. *The word "Dollhouse" refers to A's lair because A likes to keep dolls in his/her lair as seen in various episodes. *The Liars are kidnapped by 'A' while being transported to prison. They wake up in a life-size dollhouse of 'A' & are welcomed to the dollhouse by 'A' in three different languages. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell Trivia *Marlene finished writing the script November 5, 2014. *The table read was on November 11, 2014. *Filming began November 12, 2014, and wrapped November 20, 2014. * The episode was watched live by 2.64 million viewers. *The episode is dubbed "#BigAReveal" by ABC Family across social media. Featured Music *"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield - (The girls arrive to A's senior prom). *"Makin' Me Dance" by Mirjam von Eigen - (The girls fake dancing while looking around the prom room which is filled with mannequins; 'A' looks out from behind one of the mannequins). *"Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline - (Spencer enters A's room in the dollhouse and surveys it before turning off the record player). *"Don't Fence Me In" by Billy Williams & Sammy Kaye - (The girls and Mona get outside, only to find that they're surrounded by an electric fence). Gallery Behind the Scenes 1740602_1486363128318096_1038536847_n.jpg 10735243_712305088860539_1988374600_n.jpg 10533412_469649349840540_1650195711_n.jpg 10787921_302623973270927_1819955220_n.jpg B2OC_NeCYAAFKPF.jpg B2Qh5t1IIAAB_Ic.png B2RCFkiIQAAo0RK.jpg Brother.jpg Mommy.jpg 10809593_1409303286026811_2114871769_n.jpg 10808669_877119012308029_623960329_n.jpg 10691684_531704056964996_1793037261_n.jpg This is A sign.jpg 10747980_305288079664450_2065448702_n.jpg B2ceSzkCQAABo9T.jpg B2cftA_CQAEhTrn.jpg B2drjkjCQAExI85.jpg B2dl8xbCUAABSFQ.jpg B2dsSa9CUAAykBl.jpg B2dxfJVCUAAIKSo.jpg B2dxOx6CUAA_puc.jpg 525.JPG B2p1u6DCQAACFsT.jpg B2p1u7JCUAA5Cnx.jpg B2q932sCQAE1OCF.jpg B2qdXqdCUAApx2t.jpg B2qdXqeCEAAgRvn.jpg B2qdXroCcAEMJcn.jpg B2qfpyACUAAGi27.jpg B2qJpn_IQAA0f0L.jpg B2qNLEFCAAAFdj9.jpg B2qNLESCcAAIH7I.jpg B2qXQGiCQAET_sy.jpg B2rBq7FCYAA2zEP.jpg 928679_297262460481113_476967344_n.jpg 10808675_792008370866914_1797741496_n.jpg 10802788_360631680773447_1533759769_n.jpg B2rWICICIAAs9hS.jpg B2ruT8VCYAARo0Y.jpg B2sZzG5IQAAfvLN.jpg B2sVva7CYAEd16Q.jpg B2tTi0yCIAEsc4q.jpg B2tTtxjCUAAAOwO.jpg B2wd8IGIEAE82a_.jpg B2wd8IHIAAAfrkf.jpg 10431860_1503610946592549_1073260809_n.jpg B208uoEIEAI_wIi.jpg B22CZmgCIAADWUv.jpg B22CZmkCYAAteC6.jpg B22hwW7IAAA7cLm.jpg B22nnpPIMAAaqEW.jpg 10802493_1741375979420905_1353497963_n.jpg B22_mqrCcAAFupG.jpg 10693453_721373054620691_916709283_n.jpg B23NaRHCUAAlI8W.jpg B23NaX9CAAA2ol1.jpg B23NmieCAAAs0Hd.jpg B23NmZFCQAAqw2_.jpg B23BY7qIUAESu6U.jpg B23BZARIUAAkTwD.jpg B23NxfxCMAAIRjw.jpg B23AsgRIEAAI1Zn.jpg 10808951_379501225538547_671529866_n.jpg 928736_620321211434480_843235702_n.jpg 10544229_683863798393960_687672500_n.jpg 10755922_1395700417387614_303985562_n.jpg 10809462_898391480172039_587140296_n.jpg 1662165_294994330698709_933545296_n.jpg B28J9iHCMAAhvCi.jpg B271TnkCcAAAD7u.jpg B27fm7yIQAExLfZ.jpg 10818040_1493974540891236_1034055939_n.jpg 10787882_821325747926786_1236776691_n.jpg 10802715_327492754121055_1302165217_n.jpg 525a.JPG 525b.JPG 10533589_760768257331615_1293861974_n.jpg 525c.JPG 11018500 782816168461218 758743015 n.jpg 10448847_1626958260859373_1907979764_n.jpg 11007796_862525910481470_1081586569_n.jpg 11055495_1569365066669329_2075259946_n.jpg CA-AUxZWwAExl3x.jpg CA-ALnlWQAASqQh.jpg CA-ALlLW8AExD_8.jpg CA-AMDhWcAASYsi.jpg 10956667_894607750582090_1891297730_n.jpg BTS 5x25-01.jpg BTS 5x25-02.jpg Promotional 5x25-01.jpg 5x25-02.jpg 5x25-03.jpg 5x25-04.jpg 5x25-05.jpg 5x25-06.jpg 5x25-07.jpg 5x25-08.jpg 5x25-09.jpg 5x25-10.jpg 5x25-11.jpg 5x25-12.jpg 5x25-13.jpg 5x25-14.jpg Screencaps TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 011.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 012.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 013.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 014.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 015.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 016.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 017.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 018.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 019.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 020.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 021.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 022.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 023.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 024.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 025.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 026.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 027.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 028.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 029.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 030.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 031.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 032.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 033.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 034.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 035.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 036.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 037.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 040.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 041.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 042.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 048.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 049.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 050.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 051.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 052.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 053.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 055.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 056.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 057.jpg TwoDDL_Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 058.jpg TwoDDL_Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 059.jpg TwoDDL_Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 060.jpg TwoDDL_Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 062.jpg TwoDDL_Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 063.jpg TwoDDL_Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 064.jpg TwoDDL_Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 065.jpg TwoDDL_Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 066.jpg TwoDDL_Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 067.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 068.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 069.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 070.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 071.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 072.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 073.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 074.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 075.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 076.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 077.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 078.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 079.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 080.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 081.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 082.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 083.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 085.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 086.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 087.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 088.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 089.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 090.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 091.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 092.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 093.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 094.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 095.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 096.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 097.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 098.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 099.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 100.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 101.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 102.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 103.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 104.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 105.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 106.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 107.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 108.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 109.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 110.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 111.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 112.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 113.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 114.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 115.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 116.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 117.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 118.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 119.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 120.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 121.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 122.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 123.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 124.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 125.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 126.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 127.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 128.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 129.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 130.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 131.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 132.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 133.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 134.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 135.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 136.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 137.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 138.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 139.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 140.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 141.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 142.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 143.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 144.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 145.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 146.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 147.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 148.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 149.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 150.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 151.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 152.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 153.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 154.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 155.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 156.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 157.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 158.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 159.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 160.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 161.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 162.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 163.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 164.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 165.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 166.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 167.jpg Grade Welcome to the Dollhouse A B C D E F Navigation Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 5 Category:Special Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:5B